


The 21:03

by GoalPostHead



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Horror, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalPostHead/pseuds/GoalPostHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something is coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 21:03

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a dramatization of a train journey I had, there was a scraping down the train and my imagination spun this out.

A scraping screeched down the side of the train, outside it was pitch black making it impossible to see what was making the noise. then it stopped, the whole train ground to a halt it was silent everyone waiting and no one knew what was going on. Then the speakers cracked to life "hello, this is your train manager speaking" the voice sounded wrong impossible to pin point why, it just sounded off from the cheerful Scottish voice heard earlier, hints of fear and panic creeping in as he spoke further "we will be under way in a few minutes, nothing to worry about, the driver has to change ends and we'll be off" the speakers cut out after the managers attempt at reassurance. Five minutes go by and there's no sign of the driver down the train. ten same story. Fifteen and people are getting angry they can be heard ranting at anyone who will listen. The train is moving after twenty, silence over the speakers though some passengers cheer and the engine pulls. Then there is a faint screaming, mostly dismissed as breaks or explainable noises but it gets louder and closer, blood splatters the glass doors between the coaches. People are backing down the train some slowly but most running then there are screams from behind whatever it is its coming from both ends. No escape, nowhere to hide, less and less time before they are there. Less time, less time. Then the doors open and it's the first glimpse of the last thing these people will see. Then it's all over, nothing left but blood stains and an empty train in an unused siding. No records why it was there it was just the mysterious missing 21:03

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work please don't copy it without permission. I hope you liked it


End file.
